Finally
by Darkangel81
Summary: Logan finds a new lead to a mission, and takes Max on a vacation to Canada that might change their lives.S1 ML COMPLETE
1. A new mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to FOX, but since they refuse to use them (for whatever weird reason) I borrowed them to keep them alive.  
  
Author's note: I'm not quite sure where this is actually going. But I don't expect it to be too long. And there is not gonna be much action- just fluff, since this is all I can write.  
  
Enjoy anyway!!!  
  
**  
  
A NEW MISSION  
  
Logan stared at the screen in front of him. That was too good to be true! Without looking he scribbled down the information on a pad lying next to the keyboard. He wasn't supposed to get too excited, might as well be a wrong lead.  
  
And he had to be absoultely sure before he even considered telling Max. She would be devastated if it was just another wrong turn.  
  
Logan pushed himself back from the computerdesk and grabbed the pad just in time before it was out of reach. He dropped it in his lap and made his way to the phone in his dining room. Then he speed-dialled Matt Sung's number.  
  
"Matt? This is Logan, I need you to do me a favor...can you please find out if a woman called Helen Rosen lives in a small town just across the Canadian border. It's called Nanaimo, should be on Vancouver Island. I would ask Eyes Only to help me out, but I think it's actually easier for you than for him to risk the hack."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you."  
  
While Logan waited for Detective Sung to call him, he browsed the net for information about Nanaimo. It seemed like a nice place to go for a vacation, he grinned to himself. It hadn't been long since the Cape Haven disaster, and maybe he could convince Max to give him another chance.  
  
"Logan!" He quickly closed the window and swiveled his chair around.  
  
"Hey, Max!"  
  
"God, what a day. It's bad enough when it's cold or wet outside, but the combination sucks."  
  
"Thought coldness doesn't really bother you."  
  
"Whatever." She brushed a hand through her wet strands of hair and threw her soaked jacket on Logan's shiny hardwood floor, ignoring his look of disapproval. "What were you planning on eating tonight?"  
  
"It's only...5.30." He raised an eyebrow. "I had work to do, haven't really thought about it yet."  
  
"Hmm," Max frowned. "Yesterday there was a chicken in your fridge, right?"  
  
"I guess." Logan smirked, not yet willing to give in. He knew that he could not resist her and he would be in the kitchen whipping up one of his miracles in approximately two minutes. But at least he would enjoy those two minutes.  
  
"And if you don't eat it right away, it won't be good anymore, right?"  
  
"Who says that?"  
  
"People." Max shrugged, rolling her eyes. "God, Logan. Don't be such a pain in the ass and get it in your kitchen instead- please," she added with her puppy look and upturned lips.  
  
"Alright. Poulet chez Cale for the catburglar of the week," he teased her.  
  
"I haven't even had time to proof I'm the best this week. Do you have a job for me or do I have to steal for fun for a change?"  
  
Logan looked at her over his shoulder while making his way to the kitchen. When he was almost there his phone rang and he turned around immediately. "Sorry, won't be long. Get the chicken out of the fridge, will you?"  
  
He got hold of the phone. "Matt?"  
  
"Hey, was a piece of cake. Do you need her address, phone number, martial status, employment situation?"  
  
"Whatever you found out." He reached for another notepad and a pencil and wrote down the address and phone number, he only listened to the other information. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Logan put down the phone and found Max leaning over his shoulder. "What's that?"  
  
"Does the word privacy hold any meaning for you?"  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to ask which pot you wanted." She held up a glass pot and a metal pot, giving him a helpless look.  
  
Logan couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "I can't believe it, genetically engineered, but totally lost in the kitchen."  
  
"There was no DNA strang left for housewife talents," Max shrugged. "They probably didn't have that in mind for us back in the days."  
  
For the next twenty minutes the worked companionably in the kitchen, Max tried to help as best as she could by cutting some vegetables, and Logan did the rest.  
  
When she had put the chicken in the oven she jumped to sit on the island counter and let her legs tangle. "So why did you need that address in Canada?"  
  
Logan didn't look at her but busied himself with cleaning some utensiles in the sink. "Just an Eyes Only job, no big deal." He took a deep breath. "Listen, do you feel like going on vacation to Canada?"  
  
"Thought it was no big deal."  
  
"It's not," Logan hurriedly answered. "Just, you know...would be nice to go on a vacation again."  
  
"Yeah, because we had such a blast the last time." Max replied sarcasatically and frowned, remembering Logan's mood, Sage and the fights.  
  
Logan sat up straight and smirked. "Yeah, and maybe this time it gets even better! What do you think?"  
  
"Why not, not like Normal needs me."  
  
"Great, when can you leave?"  
  
"You mean, you seriously wanna go there?"  
  
"Sure, the sooner the better."  
  
"This is about that address Matt Sung gave you, right? It's just an Eyes Only job."  
  
"No, Max. There is more to it, trust me." He looked right at her now.  
  
"Ok, I'm game."  
  
"Great. We can leave the day after tomorrow? And now let's set the table."  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you liked it!!!!Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Let the vacation begin

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Author's note: Please keep in mind I'm no native speaker, I just try to give my best.  
  
LET THE VACATION BEGIN  
  
"Logan! Come on, wake up!"  
  
She slapped his leg before painfully reminding herself that he was not gonna react to that, so she shook his shoulder forcefully until he stirred.   
  
"Whazzup?"  
  
"Where to? I don't know where you booked rooms or an apartment."  
  
"We are here already?"  
  
"Yeah, you slept through a ferry ride, amazing."   
  
Logan shook his head and sat up straight. "You should have woken me!" he accused Max.  
  
"Why? So where to?"  
  
"Hotel's called Harbourview something. Island Highway South 809," he recited.  
  
"We passed by already!" Max quickly checked the rear view mirror then hit the brakes and turned around. Logan involuntarily held on to the glove compartment.  
  
Five minutes later, Max stopped in front of the hotel. "Uhm, Max. I have to tell you something before we check in..." Logan cast his eyes down insecurely.  
  
"They were nearly booked out...but I was lucky to get a wheelchair accessible minisuit."  
  
"Great, so?"  
  
"Period."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Period what?"  
  
"It's the only room...rooms I got. But there are two seperate units with beds," he added hasitly.  
  
Max considered him for a long moment, then shrugged. "Guess I have to live with that. Could be worse." She opened the door and stepped out to take a deep breath. Then she took a few steps away from the car and looked around the corner of the building. "Logan! Have a look!!"  
  
Right behind the hotel there was a river or the ocean or whatever passing by, and it looked breathtaking. Small shattered islands rose from the water and further away a larger island lay in the sunset.  
  
Finally Logan stopped his chair next to her and had a look. "Wow, actually feels like a real vacation, what do you think?" He looked up and smiled from ear to ear. Maybe that hadn't been such a bad idea, even if his lead would proof to be fake. "Wanna check in and grab a bite to eat afterwards?"  
  
"Sure, lead the way." Max put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Thanks." At his questioning look he explained. "You know, for bringing me here and stuff."  
  
"You're welcome." He wanted to tell her that he couldn't imagine a better place to be right now, that he was the happiest guy on earth because she had joined him, but all he managed was 'you are welcome'. He bit his lips and chided himself. Why couldn't he be a little more like the guy he used to be before the accident? Before Max? But there was no use in mulling over it, he was here with her, and he would hopefully get another chance. And even if not, nobody could take this away from him ever again.  
  
"How may I help you, Sir?" The young receptionist looked down at Logan with her friendliest smile. The wheelchair didn't seem to bother her.   
  
The lobby was spacious and welcoming, in warm, friendly colors and with lots of plants and a small waterfall right in the middle. Soft piano music was playing in the background.  
  
"Cale, Logan. I called the day before yesterday and reserved a room."  
  
The girl typed something into a computer and moments later presented a keycard with the room number on it. "It's right down the corridor, the last door on the left. Have a great stay. If you or your wife need anything, let me or anybody else of the staff know."  
  
"Thank you." Max smiled back and grabbed the key before Logan had even had a chance to react. "Come on, honey."  
  
Logan threw her a confused look, then grinned at the receptionist and followed Max. "Honey?" he asked while wheeling down the hallway next to her.  
  
"Don't give them more to think about than absolutely necessary. If she assumed we were a couple, we pretend to be one."  
  
"Manticore?"  
  
Max just shrugged. She could never admit she had simply enjoyed being held for Logan's wife. "Here we are." She rather changed the topic. Why did she feel so insecure when it came to Logan? She always had the perfect answeres to everything, only with him it was different. God, she hoped this vacation would help ease things.  
  
She preceded him in the clean suit. To her right she found a small room with a couch and a work desk, she took some more steps to check out the bathroom, and some more to find herself in the huge main room which held a king size bed and a huge window front. Max immediately opened the curtains and drew in a deep breath. From here she had an even better look at the waterfront.  
  
"Do you like it?" Logan stopped next to her. "You can have the big room."  
  
Max nodded, still totally focussed on the view.  
  
"I'll get our luggage."  
  
"I'll help you."Max grabbed the key and closed the door of the suit behind her, then she hurried after Logan who was on his way to the car.  
  
"Can you park the car over there? I don't really wanna climb in just for that."  
  
"Sure." She dropped his bag next to him. "Wait right here."  
  
Logan watched her drive away and grinned at an old couple passing by, casting him and the beautiful young woman who had just climbed in the car odd looks. They sat down on a bench across the street under a huge tree and kept on staring at Logan. Max noticed their audience when she returned, carrying her own bag. She looked from Logan to the couple and back at Logan, and slyly grinned at him. "Play along," she whispered.   
  
Logan was about to ask what she wanted when she suddenly sat down on his lap and threw her arms around his neck, placing light kissed on his neck and cheek.  
  
At first Logan tensed, but then decided that he should rather enjoy it, god only knew if he would get a chance like that ever again. He grabbed her around the waist and let his hand caress her back while biting at her ear.  
  
He could hear her giggle. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ticklish there!" she mumbled, letting her hand brush through his spiky hair. God, he smelled so good, and it felt so right to do that. What was the matter with her?  
  
Logan had all but forgotten about the couple on the bench, observing them arrogantly and in disbelief. He was totally focussed on the beautiful young woman sitting on his lap. He had dreamt of that for so long!  
  
"Logan? Logan, they are gone." Max leaned back and looked around. "We can stop now."  
  
"Uhm...ok, sure." He released the grip he had on her and she stood up, a little shaky.   
  
"That was fun," she giggled. "Have you seen the expressions on their faces? Like this was totally inappropriate."  
  
Logan suddenly felt a sting in his heart. "Max, that's exactly what they thought. I mean, look at us, you and me."  
  
"Why, what's so wrong about it? I mean, hypothetically of course?"  
  
"Come on, we are like day and night. You are gorgeous, perfect, healthy, beautiful- and I'm...just some cripple in a wheelchair."  
  
Max looked at him in shock. Did he really believe that? After all the time she had spent telling him he was so wrong about that? "We had this discussion before, and I'm not gonna do it again. This is crap."  
  
"Yeah? So why do you think they reacted that way? Why do you think everybody stares at us? God, I can practically read their thoughts. 'How much is that guy paying her?' Get real, Max. That's the way it is."  
  
"Not for me. And it shouldn't be like that for you either. You are much too smart for that." She threw his bag in his lap and sighed. "And now come on, I'm starving."  
  
Logan was glad this discussion seemed to be over. He knew he was right, but it was good to hear from Max that she thought differently. "Aiight," he answered, in Original Cindy's typical tone of voice in order to lighten the mood.  
  
**  
  
A few minutes later they strolled down the busy street until a sign lead them into a small sidestreet towards the water. According to it, a Mexican restaurant was just a few meters down the street. Max and Logan checked the menu and after Logan had made sure it was accessible, he asked. "Wanna go in there?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great."  
  
They enjoyed dinner and afterwards went on a little walk along the waterfront, until Logan started to yawn.  
  
"Wanna go back home?"  
  
"I guess. I have slept all day in the car, I can't believe I'm tired already again."  
  
"The air." Max nodded seriously. "Or so they say."  
  
"Definitely." Logan swiveled his chair around and started to wheel down the small street.  
  
"What is this job all about anyway?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
Logan swallowed. 'Because of you!' he wanted to scream. 'Because I want you to be happy.' Instead he shook his head. "I can't tell you, not now. Please, trust me. I will tell you as soon as I have checked on something."  
  
Max considered him for a long moment, looking right into his eyes. "Ok," she finally agreed. "No matter why you really wanted to come here, I'm glad you let me join you."  
  
"I'm glad you came." That was an improvement, man! She had thanked you before and all you got out was 'you are welcome', now it was 'I'm glad you came'. Much better- and still way to go. "And now let's go home, it's getting chilly anyway." 


	3. Relaxation?

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Author's note: This is just a short filler before the real story begins, so don't be disappointed because it's so short. The next chaper is already waiting to be posted!!!  
  
**  
  
When Logan awoke the next morning he found Max's room empty. He smiled to himself, he hadn't expected anything else. She was probably at the waterfront, running. He had seen the sparkle in her eyes when she had looked across the clear water with the beautiful landscape around. And he had noticed the longing to walk at the shore, but of course she had not mentioned it last night, she knew he would not have been able to join her.   
  
Logan sighed, he would have to accept the facts, there was nothing he could do about it. Tyring to get the dark thoughts out of his mind he wheeled to the bathroom to have a shower. Then he would try to find Helen Rosen. Hopefully Max wouldn't insist on joining him, he would rather go there alone first. It would be better that way.  
  
When he returned from the bathroom Max just entered the room, a thin layer of sweat covering her face.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, Logan." She smiled realxed and happy. "The air is wonderful in the morning, tomorrow you have to get up earlier, too. No argument here."  
  
Logan shrugged. "As we share this suit, I wouldn't stand a chance anyway. But I can't really go running with you, you know."  
  
"No, but swimming, or walking, whatever. I'll think of something fun."  
  
"You sure do. Have you had breakfast already?" When Max shook her head he continued. "We can go somewhere and after that you can check out the shopping mall and I will see my source."  
  
"You don't want me to come?"  
  
"Nah, I think it's better if I go alone. She doesn't expect you, you know." Logan smirked, hoping she would accept that.  
  
"Whatever. Do I get your credit card?"  
  
Logan leaned back and sighed deeply. "Are you gonna ruin me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
"Cool. Just out of curiosity, how much money is on your account?" She looked at him totally innocent.  
  
"Max!!"  
  
"Aiight. I'll take it slow. Cindy ain't here anyway."  
  
"My lucky day, huh?"  
  
"I guess. And now let's go, I'm starving!"  
  
TBC...soon 


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Same procedure as always- they belong to James Cameron who doesn't seem to realize what a shame it is not to use them.  
  
Note: Well, so now Jade is going to find out if her guess was right!!Thanks for your reviews guys!!!  
  
**  
  
After asking an old man working in his front garden, Logan finally killed the engine in front of a nice, small house in a calm, but not fancy area of the town. He set up his wheelchair and to his dismay noticed the steps that lead to the entrance. Fortunately there was a bell on his level, so he rang and waited patiently. He already had his finger on the bell to try again when the door was opened by a dark-haired boy, about 10 years old.  
  
"Hi!" Logan smiled up at him.  
  
"Hi," the boy answered hesitantly. "How can I help you,sir?"  
  
"Uhm, is your Mom at home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think she could come to the door for a moment?"  
  
Without answering, the boy turned on his heels and yelled. "Mommy!!!" After a moment he turned back to Logan. "She will be right here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The boy leaned against the doorframe and watched his feet while he shifted uncomfortably. Apparently he was not quite sure if he was supposed to wait or if he could retreat. Logan leaned his elbows on his knees and had a look around the well-maintained garden.  
  
"Cody? What's up?" Came a voice from te inside and Logan sat up straighter again, nervously rubbing his hand sover his thighs.  
  
"There is a man in a wheelchair asking for you." Reliefed, the boy ran back into the house while a woman in her forties came into view.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Helen Rosen?"Logan smiled at her carefully.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I have to talk to you about something... delicate." He looked at her with his calm blue eyes to ensure her. "But don't worry."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Logan kept his voice low, talking just loud enough for her to understand him. She was still about seven feet away from him and he had no way to get closer. That was up to her. "I know something about your past." When she still shook her head, her eyes displaying confusion, he continued. "Is this you son? Do you have more kids?"  
  
She nervously played with the ring on her finger, trying to hide her insecurity, failing poorly though. "No, Cody is my only child." She stated, a slight touch of anger and fear in her voice.  
  
Logan shrugged, but secretly his heart was hammering and his pulse was racing. Had he really been successful? Had he really found her? "We both know that's not true, Mrs Rosen. I'm not here to destroy your life or to hold you responsible, I just want to talk to you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what..."  
  
"You have a daughter," Logan pressed. "You can't just deny that. You love your son, right? But he is not your only child, please, talk to me."  
  
She stood still for a long moment, considering Logan. "What do you really want?"  
  
"Can we go for a walk?" Logan rolled back and forth slightly.  
  
Eventually, the woman nodded, after looking over her shoulder, making sure Cody was nowhere near. "Wait a second, please." She went back inside, but returned after a minute, carrying a keyring and a light jacket under her arm.  
  
In silence they walked down the street until they came to a small park. Helen indicated for Logan to turn right into a shady path.  
  
Finally she broke the silence. "Why are you here? How did you find me?"  
  
"I did some research to find you, wasn't easy, but apparently it paid off."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Your daughter was looking for you."  
  
The woman stopped and looked down at the man next to her. "My daughter?" A few meters to her left was a bench and she shakily walked over to sit down. "Why?"  
  
"She wanted to find her mother. Does this seem so odd to you?"  
  
"I...no, this can't be true...I don't know who you are or why you are here, but I know that this is one helluva lie!" she exclaimed much louder than necessary.  
  
"Why should I lie to you?" Logan's voice was calm and stable now.  
  
"Why do you help her? She is a killing machine for Christ's sake! Did she make you do it?"  
  
"Max," he emphasized the name, "doesn't even know I'm meeting you. She asked me to help her some time ago, that's it."  
  
"Max..." Her voiced nearly betrayed her. But then she vigourously shook her head. "No, no way. Those kids were trained to be perfect, superior. She would never turn to a guy...like you...for help."  
  
Logan swallowed hard. Deep down this was just what he worried about, and it stung to hear it from somebody else. It made it much more obvious and painstakingly true. But he tried to hide the pain and turmoil within him.  
  
"Those kids escaped Manticore in 2009. Ever since, she lived on the run from her past, looking for someone to stabilize her, to comfort her. She had desperately tried to find you, but I think she has given up hope by now."  
  
"She...why?"  
  
Logan's jaw tightened. "Do you have an idea what life was like at Manticore? Those kids suffered, there was no love for them, just order, military training and punishment. They couldn't stand that anymore and escaped barefoot and in the middle of winter."  
  
"I..."  
  
Logan suddenly felt anger rise within him. He knew it was not justified, but this woman seemed so stubborn and carefree that it annoyed him to no end. "God, do you know what you did to her by leaving her in their "care"?"  
  
"I..." Suddenly her features softened and tears made their way across her cheeks. "I didn't want to leave her there!" She sobbed now. "I'm so sorry! I tried to take her with me, to safe her. But I couldn't, I just couldn't." She broke down, tears streaming freely from her eyes now. "It's so hard to live with that, you can't imagine what this is like. But now...now I have finally found some happiness, some peace. I have a family now. Back then they sent me to a... facility to cure me, but all they really tried was brainwashing me, they eventually let me go and I fought damn hard to estbalish a somewhat normal life ever since. I...I don't have the strength to deal with that all over again." She helplessly looked up at Logan, pleading for understanding.  
  
But Logan didn't back down, he had come too far. This was his one chance to give Max the mother she always wanted, though honestly he was not sure this was the mother she deserved. "Don't you think you owe that to your daughter?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can't, I just can't..." She stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Logan grabbed her arm and nearly lost his balance in the wake. He found his composure again. "Listen, I'll give you some time to think about it, but here is my number. Please call me when you made up your mind. Max wants to meet you, she doesn't hate you, she just wants to know where she is coming from- and she deserves to know, don't you think?"  
  
Helen looked at him for a long moment, then she just grabbed the card and left in a hurry. Logan sighed and stayed back, processing what just had happened. Finally he made his way back to his car, still parking in front of Helen's house.   
  
TBC...  
  
What do you guys think- honestly?!  
  
Jade? Have you been right:)? 


	5. Maybe

Disclaimer: As always  
  
Note: review!!!!!!  
  
**  
  
When he neared the spot he was surprised to see the woman sitting on the lowest step, her eyes rimmed and her cheeks tearstroked.  
  
"Hey," he softly addressed her.  
  
She slightly smiled up at him, then shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. It caught me totally off guard, and I'm still quite shaken."  
  
Logan nodded. "I'm sorry I threw it at you like that."  
  
"Anyway, I have thought about...Max was it?" Logan nodded. "I have thought about Max every day since back then. I always wondered what had happened to her, and I always felt guilty for what I did back then. And, you know, in my wildest dreams I imagined what it would be like to meet her, somewhere in a busy street, we would cross paths and immediately recognize each other, embrace each other and I would tell her how sorry I am, and she would forgive me."  
  
"I don't know what meeting her would be like, but if you want to you can find out." Logan placed his hand on her arm. "She is here with me."  
  
Helen looked up in shock. "You mean, here, in Canada, in town?"  
  
Logan nodded again.  
  
She stared at the man seated in front of her. "Who are you? Why are you doing this for her?"  
  
Logan smiled sadly. "Maybe because I know what it is like to be all alone in this world, maybe because I promised to try everything I could to make this happen- or maybe because I love her." He had never admitted that to anyone before, and he sure as hell had not planned to tell that to a total stranger. It just had slipped before he had even realized what he had said.  
  
Helen looked at him with huge eyes. "She is a soldier. She was not made to love."  
  
"You don't know her at all, so don't judge her."  
  
The woman cast her eyes down and nodded. "You are right. Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"I honestly don't know how she is going to react, but I know that she dreamt of that, that she would want to see you. Just give her some time, ok?"  
  
Helen suddenly got up. "I can't do that, I'm the one who needs time, I...I'll call you." With that she ran up the stairs and disappeared into the house.  
  
Logan sat there for a long moment. He would have to accept that reaction, he only hoped Helen would come up with the right decision eventually.  
  
**  
  
When he entered the hotel room he was still distraught and deep in thoughts. He understood the reaction on some level, after all, he just had showed up throwing the facts at her, giving her no chance to prepare.  
  
"Hey!" Max peeked around the corner to the grand room in the back of the suite. "How did it go?"  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"Did you get what you needed?"  
  
"No, not really. Not yet, anyway." He finally looked directly at her. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Fun." She grinned widely. "I even got you something!"  
  
"Great, a present for me I paid for," Logan replied sarcastically, but with a hint of humor.  
  
"Don't be such a pain in the ass, could be a little grateful."  
  
"Yes, you are right. Thank you so much. - For what anyway?"  
  
Max disappeared around the corner and Logan curiously followed her. Then he stopped abruptly. "Swimming shorts, wow."  
  
"I wasn't sure you brought any, and, you know, we wanted to go swimming tomorrow morning."  
  
"YOU wanted to go swimming."  
  
"Whatever. I hope they fit."  
  
"I'm sure they would, but I really don't want to..."  
  
"No chickening out, we are on vacation, remember? And that includes having some fun."  
  
"Only that our ideas of what fun is are slightly different, Max."  
  
"We'll see about that." Max was not going to back down. She would force him to enjoy himself. "You know what? I'm gonna hit thw gym now, and afterwards we can go out for dinner, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me. So you don't mind if I boot up my laptop?" He carefully brought the work topic up.   
  
Max just shrugged. "If you can't help it, knock yourself out. Have fun!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**  
  
Logan had a goofy grin on his face when he followed Max into the restaurant a few hours later. She was dressed in a simple black dress that looked breathtaking on her. He could see all the other men turn their heads to look after that beauty. And for once he didn't care what they thought about him, he was the one who would share a table with her, he and nobody else.  
  
After a short, comfortable silence Max was the first to speak. "So what is his job all about, Logan? Are you eventually gonna need my help, or why am I here?"  
  
Logan looked at her evasively. "How about we are not gonna talk about business tonight?"  
  
"Ok." Max didn't sound convinced. So he continued.  
  
"And Max, you are here because I wanted you to be here, not because of any job I had in mind. And you are here because I might have something for you, but I can't say anything else right now. Please, just leave it for now."  
  
"Whatever." Max shrugged. "So what would you recommend I should eat?"  
  
Logan sighed inwardly, for now the topic seemed to be finished. "Maybe some fish? We hardly get that in Seattle."  
  
Max nodded, but kept on reading the menu when suddenly Logan's cell phone rang. With an apologizing look he reached for it and flipped it open. "Yeah."  
  
Max sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna use the toilet while you are busy," she snapped at him. Hadn't he promised to spend a nice evening with her, and now it was just work again!  
  
Logan frowned at the comment, but was somewhat glad she was out of listening range. "Helen? What's up?"  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	6. Meeting the past

Disclaimer: as always, the characters (well, Max and Logan in this chapter) belong to the Titanic guy, and I won't ever make any money out of this.  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long, but I'm not quite sure this story is good enough. Anyway, I figure if there is nobody out there who reads it, I still need to go on for myself. You don't have to read it, if you don't like it!!!  
  
**  
  
Meeting The Past  
  
Logan had a goofy grin on his face when he followed Max into the restaurant a few hours later. She was dressed in a simple black dress, and she looked breathtaking. He could see all the other men turn their heads to look at her. For once he didn't care what they thought about him; he was the one who would share a table with this gorgeous woman, he and nobody else.  
  
After a short, comfortable silence Max was the first to speak. "So what's this job all about, Logan? Are you eventually gonna need my help, or why am I here?"  
  
Logan looked at her evasively. "How about we not talk business tonight?"  
  
"Ok." Max didn't sound convinced, so he continued.  
  
"And Max, you're here because I wanted you to be here, not because of any job I had in mind. And you're here because I might have something for you, but I can't say anything else right now. Please, just leave it for now."  
  
"Whatever." Max shrugged. "So what would you recommend for dinner?"  
  
Logan sighed inwardly, relieved that, for now, the topic seemed to be finished. "Maybe some fish? We hardly get that in Seattle."  
  
Suddenly Logan's phone rang. With an apologizing look he reached for it and shrugged before answering. But by the way he straightened when he heard the caller, Max knew it was someone important.  
  
He didn't say much and Max sensed that he would rather take the conversation in private. Rolling her eyes at him, so it was obvious she was pissed, she got up, mumbling something about going to the ladies' room. Logan didn't even react.  
  
**  
  
When Max returned to the table, Logan seemed distracted and was glancing at the entrance frequently. At first Max tried to ignore it, but eventually her anger won the battle.  
  
"What the hell is the matter, Logan?" She tried to catch his eyes. "We wanted to enjoy dinner, and you've still got that job on your mind, haven't you? What was the phone call about? Do you need me to break in somewhere? Do some legwork? Then say so, now!"  
  
"Max, calm down." He glanced around, hoping nobody had overheard her outburst. He took a deep breath. "It's not what you think, I swear."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Please, trust me. Let's have dinner, and afterwards you're going to understand, ok?" Logan carefully put his hand on her bare arm, not sure how she would react.  
  
Max looked at his hand for a long moment before she finally nodded. "OK."  
  
"Thanks. And now let's eat, the fish is coming."   
  
Right at that moment the waiter brought their plates.  
  
**  
  
Logan checked his watch nervously again, then looked up to catch the attention of their waiter.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why do you suddenly wanna go so badly?" Max asked him.  
  
"I don't," he answered quickly, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, right," Max snorted, "Then why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Like what?" But he didn't look at her; he finally spied the waiter and made a sign that indicated he wanted to pay.  
  
Max sighed. The call had probably been an informant and now he couldn't wait to get back to his computer. Fine by her. If he had to work she would find a way to enjoy herself! She'd seen a bar within walking distance from their hotel; maybe she would find somebody to play a game of pool or darts.  
  
When the waiter left, Max automatically stood up.   
  
"Let's go home," she said shortly. There was no answer, so she angrily preceded him, intending to ignore him completely for the remainder of the evening. How could he do that to her? Ruin the whole night with his stupid Eyes Only crusader thing. Why couldn't he for once be a normal guy, a nice guy who took a girl out to dinner, maybe dancing, a drink...She knew that wasn't justified. They weren't like "that" and Logan had probably never intended this to be a date. It was just dinner, He was used to fancy restaurants; he probably didn't even realize how special this was for her.  
  
Men!  
  
But once outside Logan didn't seem to be in a hurry anymore. It took Max a moment to realize that he didn't follow her toward the car. Angrily she turned around? "What? Aren't you coming?"  
  
He looked up at her, shrugging. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A walk. There's a park over there," he explained as if she hadn't understood.  
  
"Why the hell did you chase me from that nice restaurant and then ask me to go for a walk?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I have my reasons. Come on, please."  
  
"Great, just great," she mumbled, but obliged.   
  
Walking a few steps behind him, she followed him down a pretty dark path toward the sea. She could hear the waves rolling in.  
  
When he had reached the beach after he stopped next to a bench. They hadn't talked to each other. "Have a seat, please," he offered.  
  
Max hesitated; there was something about his voice she didn't like, something like insecurity or nervousness. "What's going on, Logan? Why are you acting all weird?"  
  
"Sit down, please," he insisted, and finally she did so. She turned to look at him, urging him to give her some explanation.   
  
"Look, Max, this whole trip...there's something I haven't told you...I...I just wasn't sure if my information was correct. I didn't want to raise your hopes, and I also didn't know how you would react...hell, I still don't know how you'll react..." he laughed nervously.  
  
Max swallowed. "Would you please just fill me in?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Sure, I mean...yeah, listen. Back when you came to my place after...after the shooting, and we talked about a deal, you know that I promised to help you find your siblings- I haven't found one," he added quickly, "But, you know, I dug up something else."  
  
"Logan!" Max warned him.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise behind them. Max spun around, ready to fight. "Max, this is Helen Rosen." He took a deep breath. "She's your mother."  
  
**  
  
Is it really that bad? Please let me know what you think (I'm not talking about grammar and vocabulary. I'm not American or English or Australian or Canadian !! Bear with me here, please!)  
  
But a thousand thanks to Alaidh for betaing this chapter! I think it's a real improvement and I'm really really glad she offered her help. 


	7. It's real

Disclaimer: The usual, characters belong to FOX and not to me etc.  
  
NOTE: Hope you enjoy it! Lemme know!  
  
Thanks to alaidh for betaing this!  
  
*****  
  
Max stared at Logan for a long moment, open-mouthed. She didn't even acknowledge the woman who stood in front of her, nervously biting her lip.  
  
"Max?" Helen reluctantly tried, but there was no reaction.  
  
Logan looked straight at Max, seeing the confusion and fear in her big brown eyes. "It's Ok, Max."  
  
"It's not ok! What the hell are you doing here?" She forcefully stood up, glaring down at him. "I can't believe you lied to me. This is why we came here, huh? Great!"  
  
"Max..." Logan held up his hands in surrender, but Max was too furious.  
  
"Forget it." With that she stormed out of the restaurant, not caring the least about all the people watching her.  
  
Logan shrugged helplessly. "Well, guess this didn't go too well."  
  
Helen laughed nervously. "I guess this is it."  
  
"No." Logan released his brakes and backed up. "Let me talk to her. She's mad at me, not you. Wait right here, please."  
  
"Ok, but don't force her."  
  
"I won't. Be right back." He left the restaurant and scanned the avenue for any signs of Max. With a sigh he pushed his wheels towards the beach.   
  
And he had been right, after only a few minutes he made out her form sitting in the soft sand, letting it run through her fingers. He watched her from the walkway for a moment then addressed her in a normal voice, knowing she could hear him. "Max? Can we talk about this, please? Come over here."  
  
For a long moment she didn't even move. He thought she would keep ignoring him, but eventually she turned around and he could make out her tearstained face in the semidarkness. Slowly she stood up, letting the last of the sand fall to the ground. Taking a deep breath she strolled over and stopped in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I should be grateful."  
  
Logan shook his head. "It wasn't fair; I should have told you. But I didn't want you to get your hopes up; I wasn't 100% sure she was the right woman. I'm the one who has to apologize."  
  
Without answering, Max walked a few feet to a bench and sank down onto it. Logan followed her and stopped next to it. Together they watched the waves rolling in and listened to the calming sounds.   
  
"I just didn't expect to find her; I've given up on the idea. This is all so unexpected."  
  
"But it's not a bad thing, Max."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this." She turned to look at him. "She probably isn't interested in me, anyway."  
  
"Why do you think that? She came, didn't she?"  
  
Max smiled slightly. "You forced her, didn't you?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "I asked her to, and she needed some time to think about it, but in the end she came here on her own volition."  
  
"But she doesn't need me. She probably has a normal life and has buried the past. I don't want to complicate things for her."  
  
"She gave birth to you, Max. You are a big part of her, no matter where in her life she is right now."  
  
Max shrugged and kept silent for a moment. "Logan?" she eventually asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you want to see her?" She looked at him with big brown eyes full of confusion and fear. She looked so lost.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I loved my mother with all my heart, and she is responsible for a lot of what I am today. Without her I don't know where I would have ended up. I know that your mother can't guide you like mine guided me, but it's good to know where you're coming from- that you're not just Manticore."  
  
"You think she's going to like me? I mean... she could be disappointed..."  
  
"Max, are you kidding? You're perfect! God, look at you!"  
  
"Are you gonna come back with me? I don't wanna go back there alone."  
  
"If you want me to, of course."  
  
"Ok, let's go." She hesitantly stood up and smiled at him insecurely. Then they walked back to the restaurant. But before they entered, Max turned towards Logan and swallowed. "Listen, I have to thank you for what you did for me. No matter what's gonna happen in there, I love you for doing this for me." With that she bent down to embrace him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," Logan said, hoarsely, shocked by the unexpected display of emotions.  
  
**  
  
Max preceded Logan to the table, nervously drumming her fingers against her thighs. Helen had looked up the moment she had entered the room and was smiling sightly. When Max had nearly reached the table, Helen stood up and took a step towards her daughter, her eyes watery by now. "Max?"  
  
"Hi."   
  
Helen couldn't hold back any longer, in one quick motion she flung her arms around her newfound daughter and held her tight for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated again and again.   
  
At first, Max felt trapped and uncomfortable in the embrace, but then she relaxed and listened to the soft voice and harbored the sudden warmness. "It's okay," she managed eventually.   
  
Finally, Helen released her and looked at her, a happiness in her eyes that Logan, who was silently watching, hadn't seen before. "You are such a beautiful girl, Max."  
  
Max cast her eyes down, not sure how to respond to that. "Listen, I'm not good at this sentimental thing, and I was caught pretty much off guard. I've wondered for so long where you were, but I'd already given up hope..."  
  
"You can have all the time in the world, Max. Just give me a chance." Helen squeezed her hand.  
  
Max nodded. "Of course."  
  
TBC... 


	8. The key to happiness

Note: Ok, this is going to be very fluffy, and by that I mean FLUFFY. I'm sorry if you expected something better which makes more sense. But this is all I could come up with. Try to enjoy it despite it all!!!! The world would be a better place if that could happen in reality. It probably won't, though, so the least we can do is make this imaginary world a good place, right?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and the idea don't belong to me, but James Cameron doesn't seem to need them anymore, so I can just as well borrow them.   
  
**  
  
Logan stayed with the two women for another hour, hardly interfering. He could see the ice melting and Max starting to look happier with every minute that passed. Eventually he decided that they didn't need him anymore.  
  
"Excuse-me ladies. I'm really tired; I think I'll head home. Enjoy the rest of the evening." He unlocked his brakes to emphasize his statement.  
  
Max frowned at him for a moment. "You don't have to go."  
  
"I'm beat, Max. Really."  
  
"But you gotta walk back to the hotel…"  
  
"I'm a big boy, Max." He raised his eyebrows. "Have fun. Bye, Helen. I'm sure we'll meet again." He waved at the woman sitting across the table and turned to leave.  
  
"Logan, wait!" Helen jumped up when he turned around. "I'll walk you out," she explained. "Be right back."  
  
*  
  
Logan followed her outside and then expectantly looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"I have to thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." Helen began.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"No, seriously. If it hadn't been for you, I would have spent the rest of my life wondering and regretting. Now at least I can stop wondering."  
  
"I'm glad things worked out. Seeing you two so happy is enough."  
  
"Max means a lot to you, doesn't she?"  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"You're going through this much trouble for all your friends?"  
  
Logan blushed and stumbled over an answer.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and I haven't known you two for long. But I have seen Max look at you and you look at her. You are both obviously into each other, so just admit your feelings."  
  
Logan swallowed and shook his head. "It's much more complicated."  
  
Helen sat down on a small iron bench next to the entrance to the restaurant. "Why? You love her, she loves you. Period."  
  
"Yeah, if you had told me that a year ago, I would have agreed. But a lot has changed." A trace of bitterness crept into his voice.  
  
Helen frowned. "Is this about you being…," she pointed at Logan's wheelchair.  
  
"Partly." Logan admitted reluctantly. "And about so many other things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Logan let out a sharp breath. "Like Max being a super human goddess who deserves so much better than some cripple who puts her into danger just because he isn't able to keep up with her. Like Max being constantly on the run. Like me being much older. Like her being all outgoing and full of life. Like us coming from totally different backgrounds. Like…"  
  
Helen vigorously shook her head. "You are just making things up, trying to find reasons why you shouldn't take the first step. You are just scared if you ask me."  
  
Logan looked up in shock.  
  
"I can't promise this is gonna work out, there never is a guarantee for any relationship. But I do know that Max is in love with you and the way I see it, even though I hardly know her, she doesn't care about any of this."  
  
"You are right about one thing: You hardly know her. There is a lot going on in our lives that complicates things."  
  
"So what? Life's all about taking risks."  
  
Logan looked up again, considering Helen's words for a long moment before he spoke again. "I have to think about this. You just go back in there and enjoy the first evening with your daughter. Good night, have fun."  
  
"Ok, good night. But promise me to really think about it."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Logan wheeled down the sidewalk, sensing Helen's eyes were still on him. Maybe she had been right, maybe Max really didn't care. But it didn't make things that much easier. It mattered to him, a lot. He was no longer the guy he used to be, the old Logan Cale would probably have bedded Max on their second date and then she would have gotten tired of his attitude and he would have never seen her again- if Max had even gone on second date after the show he'd pulled in front of the mirror. Deep in thoughts he made his way back to the hotel.  
  
**  
  
Helen returned to the table, smiling at her daughter. "God, you are so beautiful."  
  
Max shrugged. "A genetically manipulated goddess. Every girl's dream," she said sarcastically. "Others need to see a doctor for this, I have been created like this. Guess I shouldn't complain."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you. This is not just about your looks, Max. You have something special about you what makes you beautiful. Some sort of aura." Helen giggled nervously. "God. I'm just so nervous. Sorry."  
  
"It's Ok," Max smiled gently. "Not like this didn't affect me either. At least you came here prepared."  
  
"Logan didn't say one word?"  
  
"Nope." Max shrugged. "Said he didn't want to disappoint me. Wanted to make sure it was really my mother he was gonna introduce to me."  
  
"He's a good guy."  
  
"I guess so." Max blushed, there was a gleam in Helen's eyes she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"We are not like that." Max had stopped counting; she'd said this sentence so often lately.  
  
"That was not my question. Are you in love with him?"  
  
Max bit her lips then decided to be honest. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."  
  
"And why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm a killing machine, a soldier who was trained to fight and KILL. I don't think they ever had anything like this in mind for me."  
  
"So you think you are not able to have it?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Maybe. Besides, Logan deserves someone who doesn't put him in constant danger. It's not safe to be with me."  
  
"I don't think he worries about that."  
  
Max smiled. "I know, but I would never forgive myself. Besides, he never mentioned to me that he sees more than a friend in me, so this isn't leading anywhere anyway."  
  
Helen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Max, he has it bad for you, it's obvious!"  
  
Max felt herself blush.  
  
"He is probably just scared that you don't feel the same way."  
  
"Logan scared? He is never afraid of anything. And besides, when we first met he hit on me like there was no tomorrow, and then all of the sudden he was all distant and business."  
  
"Did you meet him before…you know, he landed in that chair?"  
  
"Only a few days before it happened," Max nearly lost her voice. "I should have been there to help him, but I was too occupied with my own crab."  
  
"You couldn't have known…" Helen tried to comfort her without knowing anything about the actual backgrounds.  
  
"No, you don't understand. He ASKED me to help him out and I refused."  
  
Helen cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Max let out a breath and shook her head. "See, I'm trouble. He can't rely on me."  
  
"You apparently have learnt from this and your feelings for him seemed to have changed. You cannot undo what happened back then, but he now he needs you, too."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Helen suddenly felt like she had overstepped her boundaries, Max was right. She had no right to interfere with her daughter's life. But even though she only knew her for a few hours she desperately wanted her to be happy, and she had learnt in those few hours that Logan probably was the key for her happiness.  
  
"Because I've seen the way he looked at you, and I have heard him talk about you. He is in love with you, and from what I understand you are his reason to keep fighting."  
  
Max looked at her mother for a long moment, wondering why she seemed so sure of herself "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah. And I want you to be happy, Max. I know that I haven't been the mother you deserved. But I still am your mother, and now that I met you, I'm so proud of who you became, despite what you had to go through. And you deserve the best in life. I'm awfully sorry that I can't be part of that because I messed up long ago, but I see that Logan is the one person you need. Don't let him go, Max."  
  
"I've heard that before," Max mumbled.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"No, nothing. This is pretty much what my best friend told me, too. I just shrugged it off, though."  
  
"So don't make that mistake again."  
  
Max suddenly shifted in her seat, considering what she had just heard, and finally she spoke up again. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I think I need to talk to Logan. I know that this evening should be special for us, but now…I think you are right maybe, and I need to talk to him before I lose my confidence again."  
  
Helen grinned broadly. "No problem. We can meet again tomorrow. Let me know that things worked out," she nodded encouragingly. "And now go!"  
  
Max hesitated for a second hen jumped up. She made three steps, than stopped and turned around. Out of an impulse she hugged the woman she hardly knew, but who had turned out to be her mother. "Thank you. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Max." Helen stayed back, a single tear running down her cheek. She brushed it off and waved at the waiter. She needed to get some fresh air.  
  
**  
  
Max ran through the deserted streets, arriving at their hotel in record time. She only slowed down when she entered the lobby and nervously greeted the clerk on her way to the room she shared with Logan.  
  
Carefully she unlocked the door and entered. "Logan? Are you still awake?"  
  
TBC…  
  
As I said, PURE FLUFF!!!Brrrrrr:- ))))) Sorry! 


	9. EPILOGUE

A/N: Not much to say. Writer's block I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and I just borrowed them for pure fun.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
„Max? What happened?" Logan sat in a comfy recliner, watching out the window, his chair parked next to him.  
  
"I…She said some things. I needed to talk to you." She cast her eyes down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Logan straightened and looked at her, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just…" She took a deep breath. "She told me that I deserve to be happy."  
  
"You do. Of course you do." Logan smiled at her lovingly.  
  
"And she also figured out what I need to be happy." Max nervously ran her sweaty hands over the texture of her pants, leaving darker imprints.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's you," Max whispered. She looked at him, scared.   
  
Logan was shocked. Max, his Max was standing in front of him, telling him that she needed him to b happy. He must have heard her wrong. That couldn't be. Why would she need him?  
  
"I'm here. You can always come to me when you need something," he answered, confused.  
  
"No, this is not what I mean. I…I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"I'm serious, Logan."  
  
He wanted so much to believe her, to just stand up and embrace her, kiss her, hold her forever. But he had spent so much time convincing himself that this beautiful creature could never fall for a pathetic cripple like him that he couldn't accept her confession.  
  
Max took his silence the wrong way, though. "I knew it. God, I never should have that this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know that you can't fall in love with a girl like me. Just, please, forget what I've just said. I gotta get outta here!" She cursed herself and Helen. She had made a complete fool out of herself and things would probably never be the same again. How could she ever look him in the eyes again? She turned on the heels and stormed out of the room.   
  
"Max!" Logan finally awoke from his state of shock. "Come back! Please!" He struggled to get into his chair as quickly as possible and misjudged the softness of the recliner. He didn't quite get the leverage he would have needed but forgot to double-check if his hip was above the chair. With a scream he landed hard on the floor.  
  
Max heard him fall when she had reached the end of the hallway. She couldn't leave now, she had to check on him, and so she quickly turned around.  
  
"Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to him as he sat on the floor, startled by the unexpected fall and Max's openness.  
  
"I'm fine. Max, why did you run away?" He sat up and leaned against the recliner for support.  
  
"I…Helen told me that you would feel the same way. God, I don't know why I listened to her…"  
  
"Max, shhh." He put a finger on her lips and then slowly leaned forward to gently place his lips on hers. "Of course I feel the same way. I have ever since I met you," he told her after breaking the contact.  
  
"Why did you never tell me?" Max didn't move, his hand still cupping her cheek.  
  
He snorted. "Look at me," he took his hand away and motioned at his outstretched legs. "You deserve so much better."  
  
Max shook her head. "You are the best I could ever hope for. It's me who doesn't deserve you."   
  
Logan smiled. "You know what? We just stop talking like that and kiss, okay?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
THE END  
  
I think I'm eventually gonna end up writing a sequel, but for now I felt like I need to come to an end.  
  
I hope you liked it. 


End file.
